War of the Creepy Crawlies
The War of the Creepy Crawlies is a violent ongoing conflict happening inside Magna's Galaxy between the Centinid Republic and the Myria's Sector. The causes are, surprisingly, still unclear and the Centinid Republic is still trying to understand what exactly is happening, since Myriagee is not the kind of person who does this. Because the war is so recent, no other nations other than the Centinid Republic have joined in. The Strike It was yet another cold day in the dome city of Hagdugart, in Fallen-82. That was until a fleet of Myrianids and some Chilopodbots. arrived at the city and started attacking, shooting missiles and powerful laser beams. They were all identified to be working for Myriagee. The city was eventually destroyed since the attack was unexpected and also because it was newly-built and had no turrets yet (it did have a weak forcefield though). More Attacks The Myria's Sector has been viciously attacking other cities of Fallen-82 and other Centinid planets. Strangely, they didn't attack other members of the galaxy, such as the Hydregs or the Mi-Go. They aimed specifically at the Centinids (it's also strange because the Centinids are the strongest of Magna's Galaxy). Though they did have some losses, the Myrianids didn't stop sending their soldiers there and kept attacking regardless. Contact Crafteegee tried to contact Myriagee right after the attack, but got no response. Because of this, he asked Magna Weegeepede to contact him instead. Magna actually got a response via email, though it didn't solve anything and raised even more questions. ''Funny, huh? Started with war and so it will end with war...all because of your incompetence. The past is a relentless monster that you think you have overcome, but in reality it is just resting inside your chest, waiting for an awakening. This is the time. ''-- Myriagee's Response. Weeks Later A week after the first strikes of the Myria's Sector and little explanation to the phenomenawas given. This was easily the strangest conflict to ever happen in Magna's Galaxy or maybe even in the whole Trolliverse. Several turrets were built and cities were repaired in the affected zones. Some spies were also sent to Myria's Sector to see what's going on, though only some came back yet and reported Myriagee was "possessed" or something among those lines. The Centinid Republic has sent some of their ships to the Myria's Sector to attack, but Myriagee's army appears to be very strong. The Armagetian Kingdom, in order to improve their relations with the Centinids, have decided to give them material support and in case of need aid them with a military intervention. Finnittania, who is involved in the spying mission, offers the Centinids to give some assistance in the battle. Rise of Digomolati's Kingdom Digomolati later took responsibility in being the one who possessed Myriagee. Myria's Sector was then renamed to "Digomolati Kingdom". In the last months, Digomolati Kingdom had became such a powerful nation it surpassed the Centinid Republic firepower.Category:Wars